kouya_no_kotobukifandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma is a major character in The Magnificent Kotobuki ''and a playable character in ''The Magnificent Kotobuki: Take Off Girls of the Sky. Profile Emma is one of the pilot of the Kotobuki Squadron. In a two man cell within the squadron, she interchangably serves as both vanguard and wingman. Like those in her squadron, she flies the Hayabusa, colored blue with a blue scythe hovering above a white rose. Appearance Emma is a fairly tall young woman with blond hair and refined features. She wears blouse under a blue and gold dress and bisep-length brown gloves. Her hair is usually tied in a French bun with a white rose pin on her right temple, but when she's setting it loose, it's a long as her waist. Her pupils turn to slit when target-fixated to pirates. Personality Emma is a refined, aristocratic, and graceful on-ground. She prefers to drink tea compared to everyone else in the squadron and talks like a stereotypical noble-born women. This belies her true nature as a cynical, snide, and sharp-tongued person. Her refined speech patterns causes her to constantly make passive-aggressive insults toward most people. In battle, she's hot-headed and somewhat violently volatile. Most of this hidden anger is the result of her background as a destitute aristocrat. Emma's most apparent trait is that she's an absolute miser. She likes it if her salary is doubled and if the cost of fuel and plane maintenance is halfed. While her clothes look expensive, her lifestyle is quite spartan and her tendency to save money causes her to balk even if it's other people who's being wasteful spender. Despite her faults, Emma generally never turn those flaws toward her direct associates. She's a patient and kind friend. While she's not above insulting Kirie, she's also understanding when Kirie is genuinely upset or frightened and privately wishes Kirie good luck. While her parents aren't the most intelligent and directly responsible for her current situation, Emma never complains to them and only wishes for them to live a good life. Background Emma is a daughter of noble-blooded couple in Rahama, who had since turned destitute because her parents mismanaged their wealth and often got scammed by con-artists and their distant relatives. She's been friends with Kirie since childhood and went to private school when she was younger, and still maintains cordial relationships with her old friends. Because of her family's financial problems, Emma became mercenary in the Kotobuki Squadron. Her parents don't realize that their daughter is a mercenary and think she's simply going for a luxury travel. Emma saves up most of her earnings to buy back her family's estates. She recently purchased her house and rare sakura tree in Rahama and now focusing on repairing it back to its former glory. Because she's sending back her salary to her parents, her parents maintain their wasteful lifestyle and many people keep trying to scam them for their seemingly unlimited wealth. Emma constantly fends off these people, but doesn't have the heart to lash at her parents for enabling them. Rahama Campaign Emma's present in all missions the Kotobuki take in the series. In the milk cargo escort mission from Porokka to Rahama with the Nazarin Squadron, Emma covertly insults Adolfo for boasting his measly 11 stars but has no qualms when Kate, who doesn't understand her sarcasm, asks for confirmation of the insult. Emma sorties with the rest of the Kotobuki against the pirates moments later. After the Hagoromo-maru arrives in Rahama, she's seen watering the sakura tree in her abandoned estate. In the Julia escort mission, she notices that Madame Lulu and Councilor Julia are old friends from the way they trade spats. Against Shirokuma Pirates, Emma serves as Kate's vanguard. After they return from Gadoll, Rahama is on flame because of the Elite Industry. Emma is the most fervent to fight against the pirates because of her experience. When it's obvious that Rahama would surrender the Raiden to the Elite Industry, Emma climbs up to the city council's podium and insults the mayor for letting pirates walk all over them. This incites the townspeople to fully support the town's effort to fend off the attack. In the skirmish against Elite Industry, Emma intends to attack the pirate's CEO, Torihei, but caught by surprise by Torihei manning the Suisei's rear gun and gets shot down. When Torihei attempts to strafe her down, Rahama mayor flies the Raiden and distracts the pirates from targeting her further. Emma survives the emergency landing and apologizes to the mayor for her insults during the council. In their sortie to infiltrate the Elite Industry's hideout, Emma whose Hayabusa is still under repair is forced to hitch a ride in Kirie's cargo. Because Emma has to go to the ladies' room, the squadron takes a break in Rohta Airfield and gains intel on other pirate group that had attacked the small airfield, before they meet the Aqua Dance Troupe who was hired to entertain the Elite Industry. When Zara disguises herself as one of the dancer, Emma flies Zara's Hayabusa to battle. She serves as the scout in case of the pirates having further reinforcement, but dives down to aid the Elite Industry when some of their ranks betray them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kotobuki